Love Bound by Blood Conquers Death
by play.with.puppets
Summary: The complicated story of Lelouch and Suzaku's Love. Yaoi, Contains violence,blood and explicit scenes. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is… the most complicated deep love story I have ever written. It took me a long time to put this all together and whether it gets a million reviews or none at all, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all get the same amount of enjoyment from reading.**

**~ The Puppet Master.**

**Prologue** (Lelouch's p.o.v.)

It had been seven years since Suzaku and I last chased each other through the sunflowers or stayed up all night talking about anything and everything important to ten year olds. I only thought about him at night from time to time when I would remember the way he smelled so soft and clean as he clung to me frightened by the violent summer thunder storms. His emerald eyes would sparkle in the flashes of lightning; the slight glisten of tears streaming down his cheeks. Even then I knew I loved him. We were only children.

Now I think of him constantly, ever since we were reunited, he almost killed me thinking I was part of a terrorist poison gas threat. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zero however would argue different, since out of all the confusion he, the leader of The Black Knights, was born. That day was when I Lelouch Lamperouge had a purpose, yet the only thing standing in my way was the only person I have ever loved. Suzaku Kururugi was the only human on earth capable of making me feel weak, nervous and just plain wonderful.

All of those feelings rushed my body the day he walked into my class as a new student. It was near impossible pretending we were of no past acquaintance. What I didn't know, was that the arrival of my favorite person would be one of Zero's greatest banes. Suzaku was the ever present pilot of the Lancelot the damned white Knightmare that foiled plan after plan or at least complicated things to a greater extent. Yet he didn't completely hinder my efforts. Through a freak accident, I was able to slay Euphemia further popularizing the concept of The Black Knights as well as fulfilling a personal goal. Through every one of those events, I could think of no one but Suzaku and how the outcome would affect my ability to be with him.

I thought that the only thing I wanted in this world was peace and happiness for Nunnally, but now I think I want to create a way Suzaku and I can be together in the eyes of both our countries. Where we can love each other and not be accused of interacting with the enemy. That was exactly what I created.

**Narrator's p.o.v.**

It was quiet, not to be confused with the ever painful sensation of silent. Birds were chirping and a light breeze was blowing. It was serene and peaceful; the perfect atmosphere for some afternoon reading and that is just what Lelouch Lamperouge was doing. He sat in his favorite place on the roof of the school, book in hand and eyes glued to the pages. The midnight black haired boy had no idea what time it was nor did he care. He paused his reading and closed his eyes for a moment thinking of Suzaku, his best friend and imagining the beautiful brunet as the valiant and chivalrous knight, the main character of his book.

"My hero" He whispered to himself leaning his head back against the wall. The sound of footsteps roused him from his imaginary world. He directed his attention back to his book which he lowered onto his lap covering the hot bulge in his pants and preparing himself for confrontation. A shadow formed over Lelouch blocking his light. He looked up slowly to find a very angry Suzaku; hands on his hips and a mad pout on his face. "Uah Suzaku can you move your blocking my reading light." Lelouch asked calmly secretly loving the cute face made by the knight.

"Lelouch how many times do you plan on ditching gym class?" Suzaku scolded glaring at the secret prince.

"As long as coach Valetta will let me get away with it. Besides I'm terrible at sports. I just get in the way." Lelouch explained lowering his amethyst eyes back into his book.

"Yeah well coach Valetta said that if you don't start attending class, she will not only fail you and make you repeat the entire year, but she will personally hunt you down and force you to make up every second you missed." The brunet continued scolding. The prince rolled his eyes.

"Fine… I'll be there tomorrow." Lelouch replied.

"Dressed out?" Suzaku asked with a bit of a cocky tone to his voice. Lelouch nodded.

"Are you satisfied?" The prince asked holding his hand out to be helped up.

"Yes" The knight responded pulling Lelouch to his feet.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

I couldn't stop thinking how irresponsible he was. It was ten minutes into gym class and of course Lelouch was no wear to be found after he promised me yesterday he would attend. I had been hiding from coach Valetta the entire time hoping she wouldn't ask me where Lelouch was. No matter how much of a slacker the guy could be, he was still my best friend in the entire world and I didn't like selling him out like that. Besides he was sort of horrible at any physical activity at all. I could see why he didn't entirely enjoy the class.

Twenty minutes into class, Lelouch appeared dressed out just as he had promised. Though he was late, his record of never breaking a promise to me remained untarnished. I smiled and watched him poorly participate for the next thirty-five minutes until we were dismissed. Lelouch followed me into the locker room exhausted and sweaty. The tired prince threw himself against his locker opposite mine and sighed deep.

"I'm proud of you." I announced patting him on the back. Lelouch didn't say anything. He just took his time changing turning toward me and fumbling with his uniform jacket. I finished changing quickly. "I have to go… there's an exam in my next class and I would like to review my notes a little." I said hurrying away. Lelouch sighed and continued changing.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

I was thinking of a shirtless Suzaku, enjoying the hot sensation between my legs and trying not to breathe hard when I overheard two guys on the other side of my locker. They were planning to take Suzaku's gym shirt again and scribble something offensive on it. I couldn't risk using my Geass on them just yet so I opened Suzaku's locker and took his shirt shoving it into my bag and slipping past the two guys to freedom.

I knew I didn't have time for such childish things, but it hurt to see the emotion in Suzaku's eyes when he discovers the indelible vulgarity on his shirts. He acts as if all is well and even tries to laugh about it, but I know him better then he thinks. I can see the pain in his eyes. I wish I could hold him and make it all better, but it isn't that easy. I don't think Suzaku would react well to such affection from anyone accept maybe Euphie and she has fallen just like the rest.

When classes ended for the day I returned home completely forgetting to put Suzaku's shirt back. It wasn't until around eleven that night that I began my assignments after putting Nunnally to bed. Rummaging through my bag looking for my pen I ran across Suzaku's shirt and pulled it out._ "Too late to put it back now… I'll just explain it all to him tomorrow."_ I thought tossing it aside and beginning the assignment.

Sleep didn't come so easy that night even though I was completely exhausted. My mind was too full of things concerning The Black Knights and school with all the festivals Milly plans, but most of all I couldn't stop thinking of Suzaku. I stared at the ceiling and wondered if he was sleeping and what he was dreaming. I remembered his gym shirt. The thought of it beckoned me and after a while I gave in and got up to get it.

The white fabric felt soft against my fingertips as I felt around for it in the dark. I gripped the fabric lifting it off the desk and seating myself on the floor. I caressed it in my hands trying to picture the solid warm body it often clothes. I heaved a deep breath closing my eyes and picturing Suzaku shirtless in my mine. I brought it to my face and inhaled deep. Suzaku's scent filled my lungs and still I pushed to inhale more. A chill ran through my body and the all too familiar heat gathered between my legs.

I leaned back against my bed pushing my pajama bottoms down and kicked them off. With a little difficulty, I slipped my underwear down to my mid thighs still breathing his scent deeply. I brought my knees up leaning down a little. My hand found my hard erection and stroked it lovingly. In my mind, Suzaku stood before me undressing. He slowly unzipped his pilot uniform revealing centimeter after centimeter of his solid chest finally getting low enough to reveal his hard cock. I stroked harder paying special attention to the sensitive tip. I bit down on the fabric to keep from moaning.

My vision intensified. I imagined Suzaku touching himself as I was. His hand slipped down his chest lower and lower until he began to soothe the throb of his warm length. I watched him in my mind caressing my cock along with his rhythmic strokes. I leaned down just a bit further loosing myself in my fantasy. My heart raced and I nearly asphyxiated myself breathing into his shirt, pressing it closer and inhaling deeper. With a few final strokes I came exploding onto Suzaku's shirt.

As the heat of a perfect orgasm faded I realised what I had done to my best friend's gym shirt. I jumped to my feet and replaced my clothing quick running to the bathroom Suzaku's shirt in hand.

**Suzaku's p.o.v**

I sat through class wondering if Lelouch would decide to grace us with his presence in gym class today. I caught myself thinking about him a lot more than usual. Wondering what he was doing when he would disappear during lunch, or what he was dreaming when he slept in class. I just passed it off as curiosity and nothing more, but still something in the back of my mind told me there was more to it than just curiosity. Class ended and I headed to the locker room for gym class.

I began to change my clothes when I realised my gym shirt was gone. I looked around wondering if it was nailed to the ceiling again when I noticed Lelouch run towards me.

"Suzaku… I have… your shirt." He said between breaths. Lelouch held it out to me trying to catch his breath. "I umm even washed it for you." He continued.

"Uah thanks but why did you have my shirt?" I asked a bit confused. Lelouch explained what he had overheard yesterday. I felt a little blush spread my face as I pulled it on. The entire thing smelled like Lelouch. He hadn't washed it in just normal laundry soap, he used the soap he uses on himself and his clothes; It sort of smells like vanilla. He had it made special for his sensitive skin.

"…so I just washed it cause I wasn't busy or anything." Lelouch continued. I hadn't heard the first part of his sentence because I found myself lost in the scent of my shirt.

"_What's wrong with me? This is lelouch! He's almost my brother. We've taken baths together when we were kids for heaven's sake,"_ I thought dropping something on purpose to give myself an excuse to turn toward him. I blushed deeper when I saw him. His green gym shorts came a little higher than his mid thighs exposing almost all of his pastel legs; the tops of them resting on his defined hip bones. I watched him pull his shirt on observing his thin frame. When had Lelouch developed muscle? He doesn't do anything yet suddenly there is a slight outline of abdominal muscle visible under his white silken skin. I wanted to touch him and I couldn't understand why.

"You ready?" He asked closing his locker. I nodded and followed him out of the locker room. I wasn't feeling quite like myself. I actually picked Lelouch for my team… I picked him first! Just because I had a craving to be close to him. I spent the entire rest of the team picking process wondering why I did that and I spent the entire rest of class watching him fail miserably at the simplest tasks the boy couldn't catch a ball for god sakes and he cost us the game.

"It wasn't your fault… umm it was everyone else. There just jealous of you." I said patting Lelouch's back. When we returned to the locker room, my locker was open and all my clothes were gone. The only thing present was a quite vulgar note. It read something like.

"_So you think we would give up if you took your shirt home at night… think again dirty eleven."_ Just to summaries it without using all the unnecessary words.

"Suzaku I'm sorry this is my fault now you're out an entire uniform instead of just a gym shirt." Lelouch said softly.

"No it clearly wasn't your fault. Don't feel sorry." I answered looking into the abyss of my empty locker.

"Take my uniform we're the same size." He said handing me his jacket.

"Lelouch what are you going to wear?" I asked confused.

"Suzaku think about it. If you go the entire way to the boys dormitories change and come all the way back you would miss most of our next class even if you ran full speed. I just have to go to the clubhouse grab a new uniform and have plenty of time to get to class before it begins." He explained handing me his pants and shirt.

"Thanks Lelouch you saved me again." I said looking deep into his amethyst eyes and seeing so much that he wanted to help me.

"I better get to the clubhouse then." He said softly walking away. It was just me and Lelouch's clothes now. I found it remarkable that his entire uniform fit perfect even though I was a little taller and a lot more solid then he was. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his clothes on my body and basked in the sensation the thought put in my stomach. In an instant I was running through a field of sunflowers with a ten year old Lelouch panting in my wake. An instant later I was in his young arms; face pushed deep in his chest trying to drown out the sound of summer thunder and shielding my eyes from the lightning. Then we were sitting in the middle of war ravaged Japan and I could almost feel him hug me goodbye.

"Suzaku I promise well be together again soon." He whispered sliding his thin fingers into my hair. Then he was gone and I opened my eyes seven years later. My cheeks burned with a blush and I felt immense heat gathering between my legs causing a hard bulge. I think I love Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

Even though I was walking across campus in my gym clothes, I felt happy. A sort of happy I didn't feel anymore a happy that I used to feel when I was ten years old. When Suzaku and I had nothing to worry about accept what to play next. I entered the clubhouse only to be greeted by Nunnally.

"Big Brother!" She exclaimed. I always found it amazing that she knew when it was me and when it was someone else.

"Hi, are you enjoying your free period?" I asked handing her a pink piece of paper she was feeling around on the table for.

"Oh yes very much, but why are you home at this time are you ill?" She asked sweetly touching my hand as she took the paper.

"No I just needed to change clothes… don't worry about me." I said on my way to my room. I thought of Suzaku as I pulled off my sweat dampened gym shirt. I looked over at the spot where I had sat last night with his shirt. I tried hard to remember the scent as well as the feeling of a much needed climax. Once dressed, I began to contemplate whether or not to go to class. I had been slacking on my responsibilities lately as Zero all because of Suzaku. There were a hundred things I could be doing other than sitting in class and sleeping, but I wanted to be near Suzaku. I pat Nunnally on the head as I exited.

"Bye Big brother." She said almost like she was singing it, but her voice always sounded like a beautiful song to me. I walked casually to class taking a moment to do something I never did any more. I looked around at all the trees and admired the mild late spring temperature. A soft breeze blew and it reminded me of a simpler time, a time when I could pull Suzaku into a tight embrace and breathe in gasps of his clean scent and it was okay. Suzaku was always so clean and soft. Birds chirped in the trees and a light scent of spring flowers from the garden seemed to follow me through the courtyard.

"Suzaku." I whispered far beneath my breath. I just stopped for a moment all together and closed my eyes. I could feel the breeze rush past me as my ten year old self stumbled along after a thin brunet.

"Come on Lu!" He shouted. I struggled through the tall sunflower stalks trying not to lose sight of him as I pushed myself to run.

"Zaku… wait…for me" I exclaimed breathlessly. The sweet smell of the sunflowers seemed so real like I really was there and the war was just a bad dream.

"Uah Lelouch, are you okay?" A voice asked rousing me from my past fantasy. I opened my eyes to see a confused looking Milly staring me down.

"Haha yeah just uah enjoying the breeze I guess." I answered dumbly.

"Yeah well I need your help planning a party for Suzaku." She said excitedly.

"A party… Uah Milly his birthday is a long way away." I answered softly.

"Not for that… My darling Lloyd just told me that Suzaku is to be promoted to knight of three." She whispered.

"Three…" I said letting my mind wander again. Such a wonderful honor and I get to share it with him.

"I need you to help with the plans and preparations and keep him away for an hour or two so we can set up." She commanded.

"Does he know yet?" I asked.

"No he doesn't so don't say a word Lelouch Lamperouge or it'll be your head." Milly scolded. I nodded and continued on to class before Suzaku began to worry I was going to ditch.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

I knew it… I knew Lelouch wasn't going to show up to class. That little walk to the clubhouse must have got the best of him. When is he going to learn responsibility? Like me, I have work today as soon as class ends. Lloyd wants me for something. I was hoping to see Lelouch one more time before I have to go. I realize that every time I launch the Lancelot, it could be my last. Saying goodbye to him each time at least helps me welcome the thought a little better. I used to want death, but lately I have been rethinking everything. I think what I really want more is a life with Lelouch. I do realist it sounds absurd and even sort of stupid. I don't know… I don't know what the hell I want any more."

Lelouch entering the classroom jarred me from unorganized thoughts.

"Sorry… Milly caught me along the way." He whispered receiving a glare and a head shake from the teacher. There was only about thirty minutes of class left. I studied Lelouch out of the corner of my eye. He was watching uninterested as the teacher lectured. I knew he was thinking. Lelouch always looked so alluring while thinking. Fragile cheek rested on fragile hand. His amethyst eyes looked off into nothingness. Hs soft lightly wet lips were a delicate shade of light pink. Lelouch switched hands letting his silky cheek fall into his right hand as he slightly leaned toward me. His midnight black strands of hair fell lightly into his eyes. He blinked a few times before letting his eyelids flutter closed and with that he was deep within one of his nearly undetectable class naps. I couldn't help but smile a little.

When class ended I placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Lu… wake up." I said softly. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around the room. The teacher had left and we were alone. My heart raced at the present situation. I had wanted to get him alone for a while now. I realised how very close I was to him. Lelouch wet his lips and tilted his head up a bit. I swallowed nervously and leaned in slowly. It was going to happen… just like I have been planning, but I jumped as my phone rang.

"I'll see you later Suzaku." Lelouch said grabbing his books and heading for the door.

"_Damn it to hell I almost had him!" _I thought glaring evilly at my phone with the name Lloyd flashing on the screen.

"What?" I answered a little disrespectfully. Lloyd like usual was calling for no reason what so ever then just to annoy me.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

We were so close. I don't think I'll ever be in that situation with Suzaku again. Then I just walked out like I was mad at him. This has gone far enough. Milly planned that party for this weekend and it might be complicated, but I'm going to get my time alone with Suzaku one way or another.

"Zero?" Kallen's voice asked pulling me from my deep thoughts.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing… just nothing. I'm tired of you being an ass. What's wrong with you? Lately you've been different, commanding not to attack the Lancelot or even stop him from destroying our forces. Why do you all of a sudden care about Suzaku?" She scolded.

"What I command is none of your concern! I have my reasons for everything I do." I snapped a little more intense than before. What Kallen had said was the truth. I was very distracted and a little prone to second guessing myself lately. I couldn't find a way to stop Suzaku from pursuing us without hurting him or interfering with our own Knightmares so I just let him go. It might not have been the best strategy, but at least my precious knight was safe. I was letting my love for him come between me and the fall of Britannia.

"Look Kallen I know I haven't been myself lately and there is a good reason for it. I would tell you, but I can't afford the possibility of losing my credibility, or my reputation for that matter. I explained removing my mask. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You know Lelouch… it's always something with you isn't it?" She asked in a depressed voice. Rather than yell at her I just walked away feeling my cape flutter behind me as I did so. I took care of what business I had to immediately attend to that night and went home.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

It was dark and much later than I anticipated when Lloyd finally let me go home. When he said I was free, I walked away uniform and all. I felt happy knowing that I would get to enjoy at least one more day with Lelouch.

"Oh Suzaku." Lloyd called just before I exited the building. I turned to him fighting back an exhausted yawn. "I forgot to tell you…you're being promoted to knight of three." I could feel my eyes widen. My heart raced and my entire body tingled.

"Three?" I asked. "That's four ranks up!" I continued.

"Yep that's righ. Just thought I'd tell you." Lloyd answered. "Oh and if anyone asks… Cecile and I had nothing to do with the situation." He said turning back to the Lancelot in the middle of the floor. I couldn't wait to tell Lelouch. It took all I could not to run straight to the clubhouse and wake him this instant.

"Wow knight of three." I said softly to myself walking across campus to the dormitories. Though I was still excited, the exhaustion rushed back to me as I climbed the steps up to my room. I was so sleepy I just threw off my white pilot uniform and fell into bed. I knew I would regret sleeping naked later when my body cooled down and the cold set in, but right now it felt good. I fell asleep instantly.

_We were back at the shrine seven years ago. Both of us were just sitting at the top of the stone steps when the first crack of thunder burst across the dusk sky. I whimpered and grabbed onto Lelouch._

"_Come on lets go inside." He said rubbing my back gently. Lightning flashed following after its thunder crack. I whimpered again into Lelouch's shoulder. We stood and continued down the many steps leading back to the house. A loud crash of thunder made me trip and scraped my knee on the rough stone step. I felt big warn tears spill from my eyes as I just sat where I landed and looked at the slightly bloody wound. Lelouch leaned down and kissed it. Then we were in bed together. He held me and I cried into his shoulder scared to death of the thunder."I love you Suzaku." He said nuzzling my neck._

Then I woke up, tears streaming down my cheeks. That dream seemed so real. I shivered a little and pulled my blankets closer around me. I was still cold and the only thing that could warm me was Lelouch's embrace. I felt around in the dark for his uniform jacket and pulled it on. It smelled like him and the fabric almost felt like it was embracing me. I lay back down and enjoyed the feeling of being unclothed in what I imagined to be Lelouch's arms.

"Why can't we be together Lelouch?" I asked imagining he was really here with me. The only sound that answered was silence. I cursed my body for reacting so basically to my thoughts. I had never needed release so bad, usually I was able to leave it alone and in a few minutes it would go away. Though usually it would be Euphemia I was thinking about. My cock felt hot and hard between my legs and it wasn't going to go away. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, I wrapped my hand around it and stroked softly.

I'm not going to lie, it felt good. I stroked harder feeling heat fill my cheeks. I began to think about Lelouch picturing him changing in the locker room. Centimeter after delicious centimeter of silky flesh became viable as he pulled up his shirt. I moaned then grit my teeth to contain myself. It wasn't enough… I needed more. I brought three fingers to my mouth and sucked then. When they were moist enough, I slammed all three of them into myself. It hurt much more than I expected and tears streamed from my eyes again, but if I was ever going to be ready for Lelouch, I had to do this. When I finally figured out what I was doing, I felt the pleasure immediately.

"Lelouch!" I moaned as I came exploding hot semen all over myself. I brought my semen covered fingers to my mouth and tasted the sticky liquid. It was warm and salty with a thick consistency. I grabbed a pillow from behind me and smothered it with love. I felt stupid pretending it was Lelouch, but my imagination and a good fantasy was all I had.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

I don't even know why I bothered trying to sleep. I had my responsibilities as Zero on one shoulder and my Stupid aching obsession with Suzaku on the other and they were both screaming in my ears. I needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen and not judge me. I stood outside Nunnally's room contemplating whether to wake her for my stupid problem. I could see her peaceful sleeping form.

"What's wrong Big Brother?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked gently.

"No I haven't been able to sleep lately… you've been acting different and it's worrying me." She said reaching for me as I lifted her from her bed. "Please tell me your problem Big Brother. I know it will make you feel better." She continued. We went into the dining room.

"Well it's sort of complicated and maybe a little to mature for you to understand." I said setting a cup of tea in front of her.

"Maybe so, but I'll try my best to understand and help. Please I don't like it when you're sad Lelouch." She pleaded.

"Remember how close Suzaku and I were when we were kids?" I asked with a sigh.

"Oh yes… I miss those days. I miss Suzaku playing with us." She answered taking a sip from her teacup.

"I miss them too and well I think I might be… in love with Suzaku." I confessed. Nunnally smiled.

"I sort of guessed that was the problem. You said his name in your sleep a few nights ago and your voice changes when you're around him." She explained. "I may not know very much about love, but I think you should tell him Big Brother. Tell him at the party." She continued. We finished our tea.

"Thanks Nunnally. I knew telling you would settle me." I said picking her up again. As I carried her back to her room I was reminded of why I chose to be Zero. So I could give this poor little girl a happy peaceful life and also so I could be with my knight.

"Good night Big Brother… I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back feeling a bit of relief. I felt so good I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a few days since I had slept that good.

The party was in a few days and Milly worked everyone hard behind Suzaku's back. She sent me on impossible errands looking for things she needed and once she made me go with Shirley. I spent the entire day dodging awkward situation after awkward situation. When I was finally rid of her, I had time to get a special gift for Suzaku, but for the life of me I didn't know what would be appropriate for such an occasion.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

The day of my promotion and I was scared. I wasn't quite sure why they were giving me this position. Were they going to demote Gino to seven, or just drop everybody down a rank? I couldn't think straight and when I finished dressing in my formal uniform, I stood and stared at myself in the mirror wondering why an eleven like me was going to be given the title of Knight of Three.

Last time, I was knighted because of Euphie, but this time… I didn't know. The entire ceremony felt off until I saw Lloyd in the front row of the audience. I then remembered his words.

"_Oh and if anyone asks… Cecile and I had nothing to do with the situation." _That thought sort of settled my nerves and I stopped second guessing myself. The second everything was over Milly grabbed me and took me back to school. I had no idea why and every question I asked she answered with

"You'll see." I gave in and followed her across campus to the clubhouse. The entire student council was there waiting for me. They all cheered as I walked in. A banner hung over head that read Knight of Three.

"Bravo Sir Kururugi." Lelouch whispered into my ear from behind. My body went weak and a chill raced down my spine as I turned around. He smiled and placed a cup in my hand. I returned the smile gazing into his deep amethyst eyes. He seemed happier than usual. I felt how close we were and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I made my move right now in this vary room. What would happen if I just attacked his lips and forced my tongue into his mouth? "So you're a big bad ass knight now." Lelouch continued.

"Haha sort of." I answered ready to take a drink from the cup in my hand, but as I did Rivalz appeared from no wear.

"Not Yet!" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist. "Look what I found! Pure Britannian vodka… so good the Russians are jealous." He continued waving a bottle of clear liquid. Lelouch and I exchanged confused glances. "Special occasion, special refreshments." Rivalz exclaimed opening the bottle and adding some of the clear liquid to both mine and Lelouch's cups.

"Umm… Rivalz were still sort of under aged you know just until were twenty." Lelouch explained.

"Yeah this is kind of illegal us being at school and all." I added further pushing Lelouch's sarcastic point.

"Come on were practically men! Live a little." Rivalz laughed. Lelouch and I exchanged glances again.

"I guess one won't hurt." I said with a little smile. Lelouch and I tasted the concoction in our cups.

"I can't even taste it." Lelouch said looking into the cup.

"Yeah me either." I concurred. Rivalz smiled and added more to our cups. I watched Lelouch's eyes widen. We both tasted our drinks again.

"Is it supposed to burn?" Lelouch asked blinking hard.

"It's kind of strong now." I said looking from Lelouch to Rivalz. He set the bottle on the table and walked away. Lelouch and I just stood there confused and unsure if we should keep drinking.

"I'm proud of you… do you know that. I knew you would be the successful one." Lelouch said with a smile setting his cup down. His words felt so nice and warm. He was standing so close to me. I could smell his sweet scent and I swear I could have felt his heart beating in his chest. "I have something for you." He continued in a whisper. I smiled and blushed as he took my hand. My heart raced.

"_This is it!"_ I said taking a deep breath. He pulled my glove off.

"Being the Knight of three is just four times more dangerous than Knight of Seven. I realize each day can be our last. Please don't forget… our friendship." Lelouch said sliding a silver ring onto my finger.

"Lu… I would never forget you." I whispered embracing him lightly. He put my glove back on and we continued drinking our 'special refreshment'.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

We continued to drink what was in our cups. Then we had another and another again. It was getting quieter. Suzaku wasn't looking so good. I knew he felt sick. If we weren't already seated on the floor he would have fallen.

"Zaku… c-come here." I said trying to collect myself enough to speak clearly. He ineptly crawled the short distance over to me collapsing onto my lap. His head resting on my shoulder in such a way his lips were on my pulse point. He, like me, smelled heavily of the liquor we were drinking. "Do you feel okay?" I asked in a whisper nuzzling his head.

"No… did we drink that entire bottle on our own?" He asked ever so softly. I could feel him become heavier as he lay on me. His body so close to mine. It was time, now or never. My heart raced at the mere thought of what I was about to do, but I knew it had to be done… now. I took him by the back of the neck to support his head and leaned down pressing my lips to his. He opened his mouth instantly allowing me access. His tongue still flavored with the sting of the alcohol. I broke the kiss and he looked up at me through glassy half lidded eyes. I searched for some sign of approval.

"Lu" Suzaku whispered softly. I pulled his limp body into an embrace enjoying the feeling of the white fabric that clothed him beneath my fingertips. His body was so hot, his warmth diffused into me. I unhooked his collar and slid my cool fingers into his jacket and down his solid chest. Suzaku lay still against me. I could feel him breath warmth against my neck. I considered the fact that I might be taking advantage of his condition and decided that now was not the time to care. I wanted Suzaku… I wanted to bury myself in this knight and I was going to do it. There were still people around so I grabbed him and lead him to my room which thankfully wasn't that far.

Suzaku breathed hard as if he had been running. I struggled to lay him on my bed.

"Touch me Lelouch." He whispered barely loud enough to hear. My heart jumped in my chest and even though I knew it was the liquor talking, I wasn't going to deny my knight the right to sleep with his prince. I slid my fingers into his soft brown hair and lifted his head off the pillow. He parted his pale pink lips slightly and took a deep breath. I leaned down and slid my tongue into his mouth, lifting his head a little further. It was almost unrealistic that I was actually kissing Suzaku. Before I knew it his arms were around my neck forcing our kiss deeper. Tongues slid against each other and warm, wet, strings of saliva connected our mouths.

I places Suzaku's head back down with the intent to undress him, but I realised that the glory of toping the knight of three wouldn't be as sweet unless he was in uniform. I needed a way to enter him while he was completely clothed. I lifted his hips onto my lap and tore the seam of his crotch making a big hole in his pants. He gasped at the sound of the threads splitting or maybe it was from the feeling of the cold air caressing his hardened exposed length. My cock stiffened at the sight of this exposed, vulnerable knight in my hands in Zero's hands. I moaned at the very thought.

Suzaku blinked slowly to intoxicated to understand the situation, yet he looked up at me with love in his eyes none the less. This moment was right. It was supposed to happen this way. With no further self searching I leaned down to kiss him again. Suzaku submit just as before, opening his mouth to allow my tongue access to his hot wet mouth. Suzaku struggled to a sitting position. He licked his already wet lips and reached down unzipping my pants. I took his wrist and pulled his white glove off with my teeth then spit in his hand. His warm wet hand made contact with my stiff cock stroking it. The only thing I could do was watch. Suzaku looked a little incoherent, but he knew what he was doing.

In an instant his mouth replaced his hand and I watched him lap at the underside of my length creating strings of saliva every time he pulled back to begin another lick. It felt so good I caught myself drooling. When I was close, I shoved him violently back forcing three fingers into his open mouth.

"Suck." I commanded stroking his silky hair as I watched him. Suzaku nipped at my fingertips and erotically slid his tongue between each of my fingers until I couldn't take a moment more. I extracted my fingers watching him frown at their loss. Suzaku closed his eyes when I slipped my first finger into him. It was going to be rough, he was so tight.

"No" Suzaku whispered. "I want it dry." He said pulling at my wrist.

"Suzaku you can't it's too tight you'll tear." I explained softly. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't care." He whispered pulling my hand away. Suzaku sat in my lap and pushed against my shoulders to lift himself.

"Don't do this please let me stretch you first." I pleaded. Without a response, Suzaku positioned himself and slammed down onto me. I felt his flesh give and knew he was torn. Tears streamed from his tightly shut eyes and thick warm blood lubricated our connection. He sobbed once then started moving, lifting himself with the help of my shoulders and slamming back down as hard as he could. "Suzaku stop this is hurting you." I said trying to still his movements.

"No let me have you." He pleaded. I gave in and gripped his hips thrusting up into him aiming for his sweet spot trying to relieve his pain. He moaned softly with pleasure grabbing onto me. I quickened my pace with each of his moans and cries until I slammed into him full force. I was close and he was screaming. I know whoever remained at the party heard us but I didn't care. I fucked my Knight of Three on my own bed and it felt amazing.

"Zaku… NAAH!" I growled as I came spilling life into him. Suzaku came seconds later exploding strings of white all over us. He fell backwards and I collapsed on top of him. We panted uncontrollably and fought to hold each other tighter than the other. The ring I had given him sparkled on his ungloved hand. I told him it represented our friendship, but it really stood for how much I loved him. I watched as he fell asleep and joined him shortly after. Everything felt right, accept I now felt sickening guilt for lying to him about Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

The room around me was cold. I could feel it, but I was warm. My body hurt badly. As I woke up more, I felt weight on my chest and heard soft breathing. Last night wasn't a dream. I didn't want to move and risk waking Lelouch. I wasn't sure if he approached me of his own accord, or if the liquor played influence. I may have felt sick and weak, but I was well aware of the situation and he seemed far too sure of himself to have been terribly influenced. I could feel the sticky aftermath of last night's actions all over me as well as cold blood. My right hand was ungloved and the thought of what that hand had been doing sent a warm shudder down my spine.

I could feel the gaping hole in my crotch, which wasn't one of Lelouch's best ideas. I felt happy with him on top of me like this. Looking around I realized we were in his room and another hot sensation made its way through my body. Lelouch began to wake up and I panicked.

"Zaku… you awake?" He asked softly. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah." I answered embracing him tight. He nuzzled my chest. This was all real. My fantasy had become reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"It still hurts like hell… I don't know if I'll be able to walk straight for a while. I think I might even bleed again.

"No I mean with what we did." He asked.

"Are you?" I asked even though he hated when I answered a question with another question.

"I'm not going to lie… I love you Suzaku and last night was amazing. I just wish you wouldn't have hurt yourself so bad." Lelouch answered lifting himself off me. I sat up, pain clearly displayed on my face as I put pressure on my wound.

"I love you too Lelouch." I confessed. Lelouch smiled just a little, but he still didn't look as happy as I felt. "What now? What does this make us?" I asked softly.

"Suzaku… I want nothing more than to be with you, but strong relationships are built with honesty and trust. I have been deceiving you about something for a long time now. You can't trust me." Lelouch said looking at me sadly.

"What can possibly be so bad that we can't be together…? It's not like your Zero or anything." I said smiling. Lelouch looked away guiltily. It felt like my heart stopped. "You… you've been Zero all this time." I asked confused.

"Yeah." He answered. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think it was too much to handle and I lost it.

"You bastard you took Euphemia from me." I yelled watching my hand collide with his fragile face. "The only woman I ever loved and you killed her." I continued, dealing another blow to his face. I grabbed his wrist violently and hit him again. I didn't stop until he was covered in his own blood. That's when I let go of his wrist and he dropped to the floor. I stood back breathing hard and trying to calm my anger. Lelouch looked up at me glassy eyed and bloody. Bruises already started to form on his fragile flesh.

"She was taking you away from me." He whispered nearly choking on a mouthful of blood. I just left and ran as fast as I could to my room, pain shooting up my spine the entire time. Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran up the steps. I was hurt both emotionally and physically. When I entered my room, I broke into a full cry as fresh blood dripped down my inner thighs. Last night's wound was terribly disrupted from all my movement. My hand hurt from beating Lelouch, as well as my heart both because I loved him and I hated him.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

I ruined everything. Blood dripped down the back of my throat and I wished I would drown in it. I picked myself up and stumbled to the bathroom. I think he might have broken my wrist. I bathed quickly avoiding looking in the mirror at all costs. I left for the hideout having never felt more compelled to hide my face behind a mask. Not to hide my injuries, but to hide my shame.

"Master Zero we caught word of a public execution of our captured forces tomorrow at noon. Word is that there will be many figures of power attending including the emperor. What should we do?" Ougi asked me as I entered.

"Let's go get them now. The public execution tomorrow might just be a trap. There just using the promise of exposed political powers as bait." I answered holding back a sigh. Before I knew it I was in the Shinkirō being asked for orders. I couldn't think clearly my heart and my wounds hurt. My geass eye was beaten beyond sight along with a split lip, broken wrist and a splitting headache. I fought myself to focus… lives were on the line. We were half way in when the damned Lancelot showed up. Our Knightmares met for a moment and we stared each other down.

"Stop this Zero. I don't want to hurt you." Suzaku's voice spilled from the white Knightmare.

"You had no problem hurting me earlier." I announced. Suzaku fell silent. I braced for a blow, but instead he turned and left.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

I was being yelled at by every superior that had access to my radio frequency as I flew away from Zero's raid. Lelouch was right… I had no problem beating the hell out of him this morning. As I exited my Knightmare, Lloyd was having a fit. I threw the key across the room at him.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore!" I yelled storming out. Euphemia was dead and there is nothing I can do about that. I loved her and I didn't protect her well enough. Now I love Lelouch and I have to protect him the best of my ability. Even if it costs me my life!

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

Suzaku's actions worried me. I began to wonder if his 'Live' command kicked in, or if he was feeling just as off and confused as I was. It suddenly became too easy to free the prisoners and we were successful a lot sooner than usual. After making sure everyone we freed was back in uniform and given something to eat, I locked myself in my quarters refusing to let anyone look at my wounds. Kallen fought with me about it asking too many questions I couldn't answer.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

I knew I was in trouble. Probably more then I have ever been, but I didn't care. Nothing on earth could hurt me more then I was hurt now. Lelouch's words haunted me.

"_She was taking you away from me."_

"_You had no problem hurting me earlier."_

I felt so many emotions. I was mad at him for lying to me and killing innocent Euphie, I was guilty that I beat him so badly; feeling his precious blood on my hands, and I was in love with him. I was so in love with him that it made me sick. There was a knock at my door jarring me from my remorse. I answered only to be tackled to the ground. As I fell, I was attacked by two familiar looking soldiers.

"Suzaku Kururugi you're under arrest for letting a wanted criminal escape, disobeying orders, disrespecting superiors and collaborating with a terrorist." One of them said.

"I didn't collaborate with him." I argued.

"Leaving the scene after what was heard to be a conversation counts as collaboration. You're to be executed at dawn." He continued. With that I was taken away in front of all my class mates.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

I stripped myself of Zero's clothes and put my own back on. In the breast pocket of my uniform was Suzaku's white glove that I had removed last night. I lost it and began crying, holding his glove to my bruised face and sobbing his name quietly. The ringing of my phone forced me to stop. The screen read Nunnally and I answered abruptly.

"Big Brother?" She asked her voice sounding alarmed.

"Yes what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Suzaku's been arrested! Rivalz said he heard the soldiers say he was collaborating with Zero! They're going to execute him!" She cried. "You have to do something Big Brother!" She continued.

"Don't worry Nunnally I'll figure something out." I said trying to calm her. I threw off my clothes and dressed in Zero's again, placing my mask on as I left the room walking right past everyone, key in hand to the Shinkirō. Kallen ran after me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. I turned abruptly facing her.

"First of all… what I'm doing is none of your concern and second…I love Suzaku. I love him and because of me he's been arrested and they're going to execute him!" I yelled.

"I'm coming with you." She demanded. I just kept moving. There wasn't much time left.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

This was the end. They threw me in a cell. It was three in the morning. My execution was in three hours. I closed my eyes and thought of Lelouch.

_It was dark and quiet. A strange sound roused me from my sleep._

"_Lu… did you hear that?" I asked into the darkness._

"_Don't worry Zaku whatever it was it's not going to hurt you." Lelouch answered. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I heard the sound again, this time louder than before._

"_Lu I'm scared." I whimpered. I heard him get up and cross the room over to me. His arms embraced me in the dark._

"_I'll protect you."He whispered, his soft lips grazing my neck. I grabbed onto him nuzzling his cheek. He whispered to me, things I can't remember, but they were sweet and comforting none the less. I fell asleep in his arms. We were so young._

That was my favorite memory of when we were young. I played it over and over in my mind until they came to get me. I looked down at the ring on my finger. I thought of Lelouch yet again. I thought of his brilliant amethyst eyes and his thin alluring frame and his silky strands of midnight black hair. I loved him so much… so much I was going to die for him. This is what I wanted.

**Narrator's p.o.v.**

Suzaku was brought out in front of his waiting audience which consisted of Lloyd and Cecile as well as Prince Schneizel and with a smug look on his face, the emperor himself sat anxious for the prisoner's blood to spill. Many other superiors were also gathered. Cecile held a cloth in her hand and whipped tears from her face from time to time. Lloyd couldn't bring himself to look up feeling partly responsible. They left a short time later unable to bear the execution. Schneizel didn't look quite so remorseful.

Suzaku wasn't chained like normal prisoners, he was just made to stand there hands bound in front of him. He was then blindfolded.

"Suzaku Kururugi you are hereby stripper of your title of Knight of Three for the following crimes: Failure to obey orders, deliberately disrespecting superiors, deliberately allowing the escape of a dangerous wanted criminal; Zero and collaborating with said terrorist Zero. As your punishment you are sentenced to death by me Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire." Schneizel read.

"You want Zero… Here I stand." Zero's voice echoed through the crowd as the Shinkirō landed. "Release Suzaku and I will surrender myself." Zero commanded standing in the hand of the great Knightmare shielded by its giant fingers. Suzaku's heart raced and tears streamed from his eyes and absorbed into the cloth of his blindfold.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Schneizel asked.

"You have my word. When you release Suzaku the hand of my Knightmare will open exposing me." Zero announced.

"Release the prisoner." Schneizel ordered. Suzaku's blindfold was removed and he was unbound. As he took his first steps of freedom the fingers of the Knightmare opened. A shot was fired hitting Zero in the chest. Suzaku screamed to the heavens and rushed to his dyeing lover's side.

"Lu" He whispered. Just then a large number of Black Knight Knightmares touched down opening fire on the crowd before the Britannian military could stop them. They made sure everyone important was killed including Schneizel and most of all, the emperor. Suzaku didn't care; he lifted Zero's almost lifeless body and headed for the knightmare demanding to be taken to a hospital. "You're going to be fine Lu. I promise." Suzaku whispered removing Zero's mask. Lelouch's bruised face was now visible. Suzaku cringed at the damage he had done, tears filling his eyes as he pulled the black cloth away from Lelouch's nose and mouth. He removed Lelouch's cape and took his gun intending to use it very soon.

"Here this is the medical unit of the army there used to this kind of injury." The Kallen said. Suzaku carried Lelouch's body into the building.

"Please help him." Suzaku asked holding the bloody Lelouch out to the first doctor he could find.

"Zero!" The doctor exclaimed. "Never, let that terrorist die." He continued. Suzaku placed his gun to the doctor's head.

"Fix him or I'll end you!" He threatened in a loud yell. Scared for his life, the doctor called on his staff. Suzaku made sure to keep his gun aimed the entire time.

"He's lost too much blood we don't have time to match his type." The doctor said very much afraid of Suzaku.

"AB" Suzaku growled. The doctor flinched at his words.

"How can you possibly know that?" He asked.

"I've known him most of my life." Suzaku answered.

"There is still a problem. We never keep that type on hand it's so rare not to mention were in the middle of a horrible blood shortage" The doctor explained.

"Give him mine then… I'm universal." Suzaku commanded.

"Fine we don't have time for anything else." Said the doctor. Suzaku watched as the needle was inserted into his arm. He watched as his blood drained straight to Lelouch.

**Suzaku's p.o.v.**

We were connected in the most beautiful way. I thought of all the ways I have ever been connected to him. A deep gaze, his hand in mine, my arms around him, his most precious and sensitive manhood buried deep within body and now his vein connected to mine which meant our hearts were now one. I watched them remove the bullet from his chest fighting to stay awake, but the loss of blood caused me to slip.

I woke up in a room of the hospital. I sat up and looked around quickly. Lelouch was in the bed next to me. I sighed with relief. The normal sound of his heart monitor comforted me. I stood up feeling a wave of lightheadedness wash over me. I took careful steps over to Lelouch. He was bandaged from his waist up to just under his arms. His wrist was also set and put in a cast and his left eye was bandaged. I knelt by his side and laid my head on his stomach thanking the heavens for being able to hear his heart beat. Lelouch's breath was soft and even like when he slept in class.

"I love you…I love you so much." I whispered petting his head. I listened to his heart pumping my blood through his veins. I was such a fool. I was given everything I ever wanted and I ruined it. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

When the shot was fired I was sure it was going to kill me and that is what I wanted, until I thought of Suzaku one last time. What if we can still be together? Was the last thing I remember thinking. My entire body hurt when I discovered I was still alive. My left eye was bandaged and my right was blurry. I felt tight bandages around my chest and something warm and kind of heavy on my stomach. Something stroked my head.

"I love you Lelouch." Suzaku's voice whispered. Everything became clear Suzaku hadn't left my side since the moment I was shot. There was still a chance we could be together.

"Zaku." I said softly. My voice sounded weak and cracked. Suzaku pressed his lips to mine. His kiss felt so good. It took all my pain away. "Please forgive me… I was only thinking of you and Nunnally." I whispered.

"It's over now Lu… you got your victory. Anyone of any importance was killed by The Black Knights only seconds after you were shot. You win." Suzaku whispered.

**Narrator's p.o.v. Three months later.**

"Let me see." Lelouch said happily looking down at the silver ring on his finger which matched Suzaku's. The knight emerged from the neighboring room dressed in his new uniform.

"Do you like it?" He asked throwing open his white, red silk lined cape.

"Come here and ask me that sitting on my lap it's hard to tell from this far away." Lelouch said alluringly as he wet his lips.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Suzaku said sliding himself into Lelouch's lap. He slid his finger across the gold trim of the 99th emperor's white collar tracing a path down to the red jewel on his chest.

"Why Sir Kururugi, my White Knight… I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Lelouch whispered.

"I would very much like your cock in me my lord." Suzaku whispered. Lelouch smiled lowering his head into the knight's neck.

**Lelouch's p.o.v.**

It had been only eight years since Suzaku and I last chased each other through the sunflowers, but the love we felt then had followed us through those years. My struggle to create the perfect world for both Nunnally and Suzaku was almost the death of me. A death I would have humbly accepted for the life of Suzaku. In the end it was he who saved me. Now I rule Britannia. I rule it together with my knight, Together with Suzaku my eternal love; bound by more than just the rings on our fingers, but by blood.


End file.
